Into the heart
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: Bosco and Faith start a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 1

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

"You wanna come up?" Faith asked before she exited the car. "We can have a beer and order a pizza or something."

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She was wondering why all of a sudden Bosco felt so insecure about coming up to her flat. They had a beer or two after work often, specially since Fred left and he never questioned her invitation. Until now, that is. Though she had to admit that until now there has never been such tension between the two of them. But she considered it a positive tension, she felt attracted to him and she gathered from his behavior he felt something similar towards her. 

He followed her to the door of her apartment and entered before she shut the door behind them. Emily wasn't home, she was staying at a friend's place, so the flat was enveloped in darkness till Faith hit the switch to turn on the lights.

She put her purse on the table and hung up her coat. Before she stepped into the kitchen she noticed Bosco was still standing beside the door not making any attempt to move.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly. His behavior was becoming more and more weird. 

"No, not really," he shook his head. He slowly headed towards the couch in the living room and sat down. Faith observed him for a few seconds before she went to grab the beers from the fridge. 

"So, what do you wanna eat? Pizza or something from the delly?"

"I don't really care. Anything will be fine." He made a sip from his bottle when Faith announced she'd order pizza.

When they got their food they sat in front of the TV and ate quietly. Faith asked Bosco to hand her a napkin from the other side of the table to wipe her fingers. He handed it to her and their fingers touched. Bosco looked at her but then quickly returned his gaze back to the TV. Faith remembered how their fingers had brushed that day when he handed her coffee in her office. His fingers felt just as warm then as they did now. And they felt soft and tender and she wanted to feel them again. But she also felt that Bosco was not exactly in a mood to start that topic now. 

When he finished his pizza he leaned back into the couch.

"This was good. You have another beer?" he asked when he finished the bottle.

"Yeah, you want me to get it?"

"No, it's ok. I'll go. You want one too?"

"No, I still haven't finished this one."

He stood up and went to the fridge.

When he returned and sat down Faith couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"You're quiet today. What's bugging you?"

He looked at her surprised.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. You said like ten words since we came here. If you have problems we can talk about them. Or is it something I'm not supposed to know?"

"What are you talking about? I have no problems," he rebutted and opened his beer.

"If you say so," Faith gave in but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right. Or was she just imagining things? She wanted so much for him to trust her, to let her be close to him, she wanted him so much … So much that she couldn't see him objectively, that she was making things up? Was that the case? She wasn't sure. And with him sitting so close to her it was not exactly the time to start searching for the answers. 

"It's just that …" he suddenly started.

"Yeah?" she urged him to go on.

He turned on the couch so that he was facing her now. 

"Well, you and me … we're different now, aren't we? I mean, we're not partners anymore and …" He shrugged not knowing how to continue.

"Yeah, we are different. Is that a bad thing?" she asked cautiously when she saw the anxious expression on his face. She wasn't really sure where things were going. She thought he was happy with the way things turned out after everything he's been through but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"No, it's not a bad thing …" He looked at her intently, searching her face. 

She stared at his eyes first but then dropped her gaze to his lips. He was so close and she leaned closer to him. He couldn't – he could not – expect her to resist now. This was torture, she wanted him too much to be able to just turn away and pretend she felt nothing. It was too much for her, she couldn't bear not to touch him. She thought she was going to explode from all the feelings she kept inside. She needed to show him how she felt.

She leaned a few inches closer till she could feel his breath on her skin. He didn't move, he was waiting … Whether for her to stop or to continue, she didn't know. She didn't care. She had to feel him. She brushed her mouth over his slightly parted lips in a quick movement. When he didn't move away she took possession of him once again, this time more demandingly, more thoroughly. At first he didn't respond, he seemed to stiffen in his pose but when she caressed his cheek with her fingers he finally returned the kiss. He cupped her face in his palms and kissed her with all his might. She started to feel hot when he moved closer and pressed his body against hers. 

His lips left hers and trailed a path of kisses from her mouth over her cheek to her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe before he lowered his mouth to her neck and her head fell back to allow him easier access.

She put her hand on his head and turned his face towards her and kissed him again on his lips. When he entered her mouth with his warm tongue she moaned with delight.

He began to pull away again and she opened her eyes to see his face. But what she saw made her forget her previous feelings of pleasure in an instant.

He was turned away, with a tormented expression on his face, bending his head slightly.

She was so stunned she opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get a word out. When he raised his head, he said with a ragged voice, "I can't do this, Faith."

He stood up, grabbed his jacket from the couch and disappeared through her front door in no more than five seconds all together.

Faith remained sitting on the couch, totally shocked. The first thing she could think of was how embarrassing it would be to see Bosco the next day down at the house. Would she be able to look him in the face without feeling totally humiliated? She kissed him and he turned her down. She must be the only woman he had ever turned down if she considered the number of women he slept with. How could she have been so stupid to actually believe he wanted her the way she wanted him? When he said that now they weren't partners anymore all he wanted to say was that they remained friends. He never wanted them to be anything more. That became painfully obvious when he stormed out that door without a backward glance.

Faith bowed her head, tears welling up in her eyes. What was she going to do now? She had no clue.

At the same time when Faith's mind was busy trying to figure out what to do, Bosco stood leaning on her front door. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his eyes firmly shut and palms clenched into fists. His posture evidenced the struggle within. He lowered his head down on his chest and determinedly made a step towards the elevator before he could change his mind. 

He couldn't do it, he told himself. Not with her, he couldn't ruin everything. She was his best friend. The only friend he ever had and he didn't want her to wake up in the morning and feel disgusted with him, regretting everything and sending him away. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to lose her. Not her.

He walked to his Mustang, feeling tired and dejected. He had no idea what he was going to say to her tomorrow when he'd see her at the house. But he wasn't in a state to think about it right now. He just wanted to go home, go to bed and try to get some sleep. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 2

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 2

During the course of the next day Faith's mood improved after the nerve-wracking tension she felt in the morning. She never once met with Bosco during the day and she felt terribly grateful for that because she was afraid that seeing him might cause her to uncontrollably burst into tears in front of everybody. 

Her luck deserted her after the shift, however. When she stepped out into the cold air she saw Bosco leaning against his car. Before she could even think to pretend she hadn't seen him, he jumped up and walked towards her across the street. 

"Faith, wait up."

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just walk away because she knew he wouldn't give up that easily but she couldn't face him either.

When he stopped in front of her she was staring down at her shoes refusing to look at him even after he called her name twice.

He reached up and lifted her chin with his right hand.

"Faith," he implored softly. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Could we … talk? Please?"

She nodded ever so slightly. She wasn't looking forward to talking with him but that was still better than bursting into tears in front of the house for everybody to see. 

He walked her to his car with his hand on the small of her back and opened the door for her. She slipped in without a word and she remained that way for the first ten minutes of the ride.

"Would you wanna grab something to eat? Or a drink maybe?"

She shrugged, "Whatever you want."

He turned disappointedly back to the road. It was not going to be easy to explain it to her.

After another five minutes of silence he stopped in front of a diner.

When they made their order, Bosco leaned on the table closer to Faith. She, on the other hand, instinctively moved back and leaned into the seat.

"Faith, I'm sorry," he started. He had been thinking all day long what to say to her but now no words seemed right to express his thoughts.

She looked at him and remained quiet for a few seconds, before she finally said, "Bos, could we just forget about it. It's really embarrassing and I'd really appreciate it if we could just forget it. It won't happen again, so …"

"Embarrassing? Why?" he seemed surprised at her choice of words. 

"Why?" she repeated incredulously. 

"Because I'm probably the only woman you've ever turned down," she said a bit too loud and then turned nervously around to see whether anyone heard.

He remained speechless until she said again, "See, you don't even try to deny it."

"Well …" Was she right? Was she the only woman he had ever turned down? That thought never crossed his mind until she brought it up. But that was not the point, he reminded himself. She got it all wrong.

"That's not the point, Faith."

"It is to me."

"It's not that simple. This isn't about other women. Well, it is in a way … but not the way you think … I mean … What I want to say is …"

"You're babbling," she said now more annoyed than sad. He couldn't decide which one he preferred: the sad Faith or the pissed Faith. None of the options was too good, especially if he was the cause for it. 

He lowered his head not knowing how to put his thoughts into words. He was never good at this. He was good at talking but never when he had something important to say. 

"Besides, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand, you don't want me, you turned me down, so let's just leave it at that. Alright?"

He wanted to protest but the waitress just approached to deliver their food and drinks. When she returned behind the bar he leaned again closer to Faith.

"I don't think you understand." His voice was almost angry and Faith winced surprised at his reaction. But her surprise was getting bigger with every word he said.

"I never said I don't want you. I said I couldn't do it. And that's true – I can't do it because you're my best friend and I don't want to destroy what we have because of sex, Faith."

"What?" her voice was hardly above a whisper and whether he heard her or not he continued undeterred.

"I don't want you to wake up feeling I let you down and not being able to return back to what we were before. Because once we're there we can't go back. You know that."

"But what if I won't want to go back? What if I won't regret it, Bosco? Don't you think I at least have a right to make that choice for myself?"

Now she was leaning on the table too, only inches away from his face.

He was silent for a few moments. He didn't know how to answer her. All he knew was that he wanted to see those eyes every day for the rest of his life and he never again wanted to see tears in them. He wanted to be the man that would make them shine with happiness and laughter. And he wanted to see love in them, love for him. And he knew he couldn't tell her that. Not now, anyway. Because that was not what she wanted to hear. She was talking about sex, he was thinking about love. 

"Faith… uhm … how about we slow things down."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't know exactly what he meant; he didn't have his plan made out yet. But he just decided right there and then that he was going to make her fall in love with him. That's right. And he'll succeed at this, he won't give up until she'd feel about him the way he felt about her.

"What I meant was that, well, we've both been through a lot lately and we haven't spent much time together, outside work, that is. So I though, maybe, we could just go out sometimes and, you know, spend some time in each other's company to see how things go and then … then we'd decide how to go on."

He wasn't sure what her answer was going to be but he hoped she'd agree.

"You mean we'd go out … like on a date?"

"Yeah. But only if you want to. I don't wanna force you into anything."

Oh, she wanted to go out with him more than anything, but she was definitely not going to admit to him how desperately she wanted it. Not after yesterday, anyway. 

"Ok, I'd like that. But you've got to promise me something."

He waited apprehensively for her to continue.

"You've got to promise me you're not doing this just to make me feel better."

"What! No! I'm not doing this just to make you feel better. I wanna spend some more time with you. That's all. How could you even think I was doing it just to… I'd never do that. You know me, Faith."

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to make sure."

"So, we have a deal?"

She nodded with a small smile on her face. The first smile that day. Faith felt better. She didn't understand exactly why Bosco was so cautious about this because she knew he never hesitated when it came to women but at least it wasn't like he didn't feel anything for her. He did want to be with her and that was enough for a start. 

Bosco felt relieved. He expected it to be harder but now he had a feeling everything was going to be all right. With that on his mind he took a large bite of his hamburger.

They both agreed that they didn't want to do anything too fancy for their first date because then they would feel tensed and they wouldn't be comfortable. So they decided for the good old movies. 

Faith was alone at home when he came to pick her up. She didn't want Emily to know they went out together because she wasn't sure how her daughter would react to that. Em knew very well how to be a pain in the neck if she wanted to. 

"You ready?" Bosco greeted her from the door. She just nodded and grabbed her coat and purse before locking the door behind her. 

Faith got to choose the movie they would watch and Bosco bought the tickets without any comment. While she waited at the entrance he went to buy popcorn and two sodas. 

When he was returning across the lobby he watched her stand there and read the movie posters. She seemed relaxed, trusting and so full of life. He felt a pang thinking that she may never be able to return his feelings. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight," he said seriously when he handed her the soda.

"I … thank you," she stammered at the unexpected compliment.

"You're not bad yourself," she smiled after a second.

They took their seats in the middle of the row and put their coats on the empty seat next to them. When the film started and the lights went out Faith held the popcorn in the middle. 

Towards the middle of the movie Bosco turned his head to look at Faith. She seemed to be totally absorbed in the story that was unfolding on the screen. He smiled at her thoughtful face. He reached for the last of the popcorn. He realized he felt like a teenager again. He was sitting next to a girl he liked, watching a movie he couldn't be less interested in, and waiting for a chance to touch her hand. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. 

When he went to see a movie with any of his previous girlfriends he usually did it just to satisfy their wishes to go out when he'd prefer much more to spend the evening in bed with them. Not that he would mind spending the night in Faith's bed, but this time he was actually aware of the woman sitting next to him. He felt her presence even when he was watching the screen and he didn't spend an hour and a half thinking about work or the animal program he saw that day on TV. He was aware of every move Faith made, he smelled her perfume, he heard her breathing. He wanted to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him but he didn't dare. 

Faith handed him the empty popcorn bag and he put it under his seat to pick it up later. He made a sip of soda and then leaned his head on the back of the seat. He noticed Faith's hand on the armrest between their seats. Did he dare? He decided to take the chance. He softly slid his hand on top of hers, praying she won't jump up and slap him. She didn't. She turned her face when she felt his touch and smiled at him. He returned the smile and laced his fingers with hers, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't say for sure but he seriously doubted he had ever been this nervous in the company of a woman. But truth be told, he was rarely in the company of such a beautiful and special woman as Faith. And making her fall in love with him wasn't the easiest of tasks either. Not to mention he tried desperately not to do something wrong that could cause her to lose her trust in him. Yeah, Bosco realized when the credits rolled down the screen, he had a helluva mission to accomplish.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 3

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 3

Faith and Emily were playing cards at the kitchen table. It was Saturday and Faith had a day off. Emily didn't go to Fred's place because Charlie had flu. Faith was glad they got to spend some time together and Emily didn't seem to mind either. Bosco promised to come around that day and just as Faith thought about it, she heard a knock on the door. 

"That must be Bosco."

"He comes around often lately, doesn't he," Emily commented.

"Yeah, isn't that nice?" Emily just shrugged. She sensed something was going on since Bosco came round to their place several times a week and her mom suddenly went out almost every weekend but she didn't exactly want to discuss it with her mom. 

Faith opened the door and let Bosco in. He pulled the cap from his head and brushed some snow from his pants before entering into the apartment.

"Is it snowing again?"

"Yeah. It's nice outside. Actually, I was thinking we could go down to the park and get something to eat. What do you say, girls?"

Emily observed her mother to see her reaction. Faith seemed thrilled but Emily wasn't too happy to have to trot behind them as a puppy.

"Come on, Em, it'll be fun."

"Sure, mom. Just let me change." Emily went to her room with slumped shoulders and a dejected expression on her face. 

Faith grabbed her coat from the coat hanger and they waited for Emily. 

"Is it very cold outside?"

"No, not really, it's around fifteen below."

Emily came to the hall, ready to go. 

They walked to the park. Everything was white and a lot quieter than usually because the snow muffled the voices around them. Faith felt very relaxed and happy and she knew that had a lot to do with the people she was with. Emily was walking in front of them, Bosco by her side. She suddenly felt his hand reach for hers. That simple gesture made her heart jump. And even though she was wearing gloves she could feel the warmth of his hand through the material. 

They were walking for a while when Emily unexpectedly turned around. Bosco released Faith's hand like it burnt him. Faith looked at him surprised and she had to suppress a smile when she saw his embarrassed expression. Emily noticed something was going on but said nothing.

"Could we have hot chocolate? They have it in that sweetshop over there."

"Sure. You wanna wait here or come with me?" Bosco said promptly.

"I'd like to wait here. You, Em?"

"I'll wait with you."

Bosco left them in the park and went across the street. 

Emily stood next to Faith and watched her amused. 

"What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"You better tell me what or else, Em."

"Is he … Is Bosco coming on to you?"

"Em!" Faith could hardly hide her amusement behind her fake consternation.

"Well, is he? I mean, he called us girls. That trick is like centuries old – to make an older woman feel young."

"Older woman? Did you just say older woman?" Faith was annoyed that her own daughter called her old.

"You know what I meant, mom. I didn't mean to say you're old, just older than me. Besides, I saw you two holding hands." Emily waited for her mom to react. She wasn't disappointed. Faith stood in front of her with her mouth open. She had no idea Emily saw them and now she was the one who felt embarrassed.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?" Faith finally came out of her numbness. 

"You two … You're not … I mean, are you two dating or something?"

Faith didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how Emily would feel about it and after she had tried so hard to mend their relationship she didn't want it all to fall apart again because of what she and Bosco might or might not have. She didn't know for sure where they were standing at the moment that's why she couldn't or wouldn't risk her newly established relationship with her daughter. But before she decided what to say she heard Emily laugh.

"Oh, this is so funny."

"What's funny?"

"The two of you." Emily couldn't contain herself, she laughed merrily.

"We're not funny!" Faith exclaimed hurt.

"Who's funny?" They both turned as if they were doing something forbidden.

Bosco stood behind them with three hot chocolates in his hands.

"No one's funny," Emily shrugged with a smile on her face and Faith nodded solemnly. Bosco eyed them suspiciously but said nothing. He handed them their cups and gestured towards a bench near by. They both followed him there and they sat down, Bosco in between them. Emily still had her smile plastered over her face. 

"What are you smiling at? What were you two talking while I was gone?"

"Nothing, really." It was obvious from his expression he didn't believe her. He suspected it had something to do with him since they had both jumped when they heard him behind them. 

When they finished their chocolates they stood up and started walking again. Bosco bent down and made a snowball, throwing it at Emily. She turned around madly and quickly made one herself but when she wanted to hit him, she missed. He laughed and made another one, this time aiming at Faith. The snowball hit her right above her scarf so that the snow slid below her clothes and down her back. She squirmed and then vowed revenge. 

She didn't bother to make a snowball, she just took a handful of snow and ran after Bosco who realized what she was going to do. It didn't last long before she caught him and stuffed the snow behind his sweater. He cried out at the contact with the cold substance. But before he had the chance to react, he received another attack, this time from Emily. Before long he was lying on the ground almost covered in snow and left to the mercy of the two women. He couldn't fight them back because he was laughing too hard. Faith even dared to pull his shirt from his pants and stuffed snow behind it. He gasped and laughed at the same time when the coldness touched his abdomen. He finally managed to trip Faith so that she fell on top of him. He then rolled over and pulled her with him so she ended trapped beneath his body. 

"Stop, stop, please," she started to beg while laughing. He finally relented and sat up so she was free. His clothes were wet and he had snow everywhere but it'd been a long time since he felt this good. Only now did he notice Emily, standing a little to the side and watching them with a smile. 

"I'm not finished with you yet," he threatened her with a laugh.

He stood up and offered a hand to Faith to pull her up. She started to shake off the snow from her clothes. And when she was finished she saw he still had snow all over his clothes.

"You'll get all wet if you won't shake it off."

"Don't bother, most of the clothes are soaking wet already," he answered when she started to pat him on the back with her hands. She then moved her action to his pants and he was watching her with raised eyebrows, fully aware that Emily was observing them closely. He was surprised Faith forgot about her daughter so easily. But her embarrassment was that much stronger when she realized what she was doing. She blushed and stood up, looking at Emily and then at Bosco.

"Sorry."

"So, you wanna head back home?" he asked quickly to help her out of her predicament. 

They both agreed and they turned around. They reached their apartment in half an hour. Bosco stopped in front of his car before they came to the entrance. 

"Aren't you coming up?" Faith asked him surprised.

"No, I'll go home. I have to change my clothes besides you two probably wanna spend some time alone. I'll see you on Monday anyway, right?"

"Yeah, if you're sure you don't wanna have a strong drink to keep you warm till you get home."

He had to bite his tongue not to say out loud in front of Emily that it wasn't a drink that could keep him warm but something … or someone else.

"I'm sure. You two better get inside before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, Em, go ahead, I'll be right there."

Emily smiled and slowly walked away after she said goodbye to Bosco.

Faith stood still for a moment before she leaned to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I had a wonderful time today. We both did. Thanks, Bos."

"I should be thanking you. I didn't have this much fun in a very long time."

She smiled and he stood there totally mesmerized by her eyes.

"We should … ehm, we should repeat it soon," he stammered.

"Yeah. So see you on Monday?"

"Sure, bye."

Faith turned towards the entrance and saw that Emily was watching their whole exchange. At the door Emily said, "He is totally smitten."

"Em!"

"He is. Look at him, he's like an adorable puppy. A wet adorable puppy."

Faith couldn't help but laugh at Emily's words when she turned around and saw Bosco still standing in the same place. He smiled at her when he saw her watching before Faith and Emily both entered the building.

"So, Emily, about what you said earlier in the park …" Faith's voice trailed off. They were sitting in front of the TV and eating salad. Faith has just spoken with Charlie over the phone and she was glad he felt better. The conversation with her son reminded her of Emily's comments over the day. Even though she wasn't sure about Bosco's feelings towards her she knew she loved him and she needed to know how her kids felt about it in case something did develop between them. 

"Yeah?" Emily turned towards her, well aware of what her mother wanted to know but determined to torment her for a while.

"You know, about Bosco and me … Would you be ok with it? I mean, if we were together. I'm not saying we are but if …"

Faith waited anxiously for her daughter to say something. Her anxiety was growing by the second when Emily thought about what to say to her mother.

"Well, he's a nice guy. I mean, he's better than most men I know. So I guess, if that's what you want …"

"You wouldn't mind?" Faith asked too excitedly to hide her happiness.

"No, not really, as long as I won't have to watch you two together because that's really not something I'd like to see," she said with a disgusted face. Faith ignored Emily's last comment. 

"As I said, we're not together and I'm not sure we'll … well, you know, I just wanted to make sure before anything happened," Faith shrugged undecidedly. 

"What's stopping you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's stopping you from being together? He's totally nuts about you and you're crazy about him, so …" Emily left the rest to Faith's imagination.

"It's not that easy, Em."

"If you say so, but I really don't see where the problem is."

"Let's not talk about it right now."

Emily shrugged and returned her attention back to the program.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 4

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 4

Emily was spending that afternoon with a friend and Faith called Bosco to drop by if he had time. He was more than glad to accept her invitation. He hadn't really spoken to her in four days because lately it was rather hectic at the station since everybody was trying to catch a gang leader that killed a child.

He really missed her. In the past couple of months they had spent so much time together that whenever he wasn't near her he felt terribly lonely. So he was really looking forward to seeing her again.

Faith, too, was anxiously waiting for him. Lately she got to know Bosco from a totally different perspective. From their first date on he was so attentive and gentle, he seemed like a completely different man. She didn't know why he changed so suddenly but she knew for sure she liked the new Bosco even more than the old one, if that was even possible.

She went to open the door when she heard a knock. She stopped in shock when she saw him standing in the hall.

"Is it raining outside?" she asked when a laugh started to form in her throat.

He was soaked to the skin, droplets of rain still gliding down his face. Surprisingly, he didn't seem annoyed.

"Obviously," he said, laughing himself.

"I had to park at the other end of the street and I didn't have an umbrella."

He spread his arms as if to show her the result.

"Come on in," she moved aside carefully so that he would have enough space to pass without touching her and making her wet.

"I'll leave a wet trace on the floor."

"Don't worry. Come to the bathroom so you can get rid of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"What and walk around your apartment naked?" he protested.

"You can use my robe for a while and I'll get your clothes dried. Come on, don't whine."

She dragged him to the bathroom and handed him two towels and her robe.

"You want me to wear that?" he asked with a disgusted face when he saw her pink robe with flowers down the collar.

"No way in hell."

"Suit yourself then. Use the towels if you prefer it that way."

"Anything but that," he shook his head not being able to believe she actually suggested him to wear that girly stuff.

She was wiping the floor when he came out with his wet clothes in his hands. She raised her head and the cloth fell from her hand. She was kneeling almost directly in front of him and all he was wearing was a towel around his hips and one that hung around his neck to catch the droplets of water still dripping from his hair. The smirking on his face proved that he noticed her staring. She had to pull all her strength together to avert her eyes from his body otherwise she would probably start drooling any second now.

She stood up trying hard not to slide up his body with her eyes. She reached out with her hand to grab the clothes.

"I'll just … go down to the basement …"

He nodded, still grinning.

She tripped several times before she reached the basement because she didn't pay any attention to the steps. The only thing she saw in front of her eyes was his toned body, his broad shoulders and firm abs, the line of hair trailing from his abdomen down below the towel … Despite the scars his body was beautiful.

"Oh, God," Faith murmured when she put the clothes into the machine. She'll have to spend the next hour with a half naked Bosco in her apartment. She couldn't imagine anything more pleasurable but she also couldn't imagine anything more tormenting than that.

When she returned to the apartment she saw him sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"They'll be dry in forty minutes," she announced loudly to make absolutely sure he was aware of her presence. She didn't want his towel to slip off with her in the room. She hoped he'd be careful about moving around till he got his clothes back.

He turned towards her.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry about this. It wasn't raining when I left so I didn't figure I'd need an umbrella."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Make yourself comfortable."

She then added with apprehension, "Just not too comfortable."

Bosco let out a small laugh at her words.

"I'll behave. Promise," he raised his right hand.

She went to the kitchen but then returned back.

"Would you prefer a beer or strawberries with chocolate?"

He looked at her surprised.

"Strawberries with chocolate? Let's try that."

She smiled and then returned to the living room with a plate of strawberries that she put down on the coffee table.

She sat down next to Bosco but not too close.

He picked up a strawberry and tried it. After a few seconds he admitted, "Mmm, this is good. Very good actually."

"Glad you like it," Faith smiled and took a strawberry herself.

"What are you watching?"

"Don't know. There's nothing much on," he shrugged.

"You wanna do something else?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked with a grin before he reached for another strawberry.

"Or do I get the right to choose since I'm the guest?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not thinking about a card game or a game of dominoes?"

She saw his face stretch into a wide grin.

"Well, I don't really have a problem with dominas if that's what you prefer."

She needed a second for his words to sink in and then she blushed vigorously.

"Bosco! You …"

She didn't manage to finish it because he put a strawberry into her mouth. He leaned back still grinning while she ate the strawberry. When she finished it she began to laugh, too. He took another strawberry and offered it to her. She bit into it, touching his fingers with her lips. Their eyes met and for a long moment they remained perfectly still. Then Bosco carried the rest of the strawberry to his mouth. 

A sliver of chocolate was left on his lower lip. When Faith leaned to him two thoughts coursed through her brain at the same time: the memory of a similar situation on that same couch and her desire to kiss him. She decided to pay regard only to the last one. 

She slid her tongue over his lower lip to lick the chocolate. She felt his breath on her face. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her. His eyes were warm and tender, pleading her to go on. So different than that other night. She kissed the corner of his mouth, just slightly touching him with the tip of her tongue between her lips. He moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. Her teasing was too much for him.

He put his hand on her nape and pulled her closer. He kissed her hard on the lips. She instinctively reached up to his chest with her hand, caressing his naked skin with her fingers. She felt his soft hair there and the warmth of his body. She grazed one of his scars with her little finger and then returned with all her fingers to it and caressed it tenderly. 

Bosco leaned onto her and pushed her down on the couch so that she was caught beneath his body. She felt that his towel went loose in the process and that caused her to laugh lightly. His left arm was lying under her shoulders and with his hand he supported her head without ever breaking the kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathing raggedly.

Bosco lowered his face to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Are you sure about this, Faith?"

She nodded so slightly that her movement was almost imperceptible but he saw it because he wanted to see it, desperately.

He kissed her neck and nipped at her delicate skin.

He suddenly jumped as the telephone rang. Faith was sure her heart stopped for a few seconds because of the shock. She looked at Bosco who was in no better shape than herself. They were both panting when she reached for the phone.

"Em? What's wrong?"

"Oh …, ok. Yeah, sure. Bye, sweetie."

She hung up and then hurriedly stood up.

"It was Emily. She's coming home. She forgot her key."

"What? Now?"

Faith nodded still stunned.

"I have to get your clothes before … She'll be here in fifteen."

"Good God," Bosco murmured when he covered himself with the towel again and then lowered his head between his arms. 

Faith didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be right back." She disappeared through the door and was back in five minutes.

"I don't have time to iron them."

"No worries. They'll do just fine," said Bosco before he stood up with a sigh and went towards the bathroom. Faith noticed he'd have problems with his pants but said nothing. 

When he returned fully dressed, he said his goodbyes hurriedly but lingered a bit longer over the kiss he gave Faith on the lips. Faith felt terribly sorry he had to leave so early but she knew his last kiss would keep her at least mildly appeased till she'd see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 5

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapetr 5

Faith was sitting behind her desk and trying to sort the papers into some kind of order. She and Jelly were working on several cases and while he was out eating she tried to arrange them so that when he returned they'd be able to work faster.

Swersky came through the open door of the office.

"Hey, Faith."

"Lieu, what's up?"

"Faith, I just heard from Sully over the radio …"

"What?" She stood up, knowing from his words and his expression it had something to do with Bosco.

"Bosco was hit by a car, Faith."

She couldn't say anything; she just stood there numb, waiting for the lieutenant to go on. She was too afraid to ask the questions she wanted to ask.

"He's down at Mercy. I don't know what his injuries are but Sully said he's unconscious."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Faith. You can take a personal day, I'll tell Jelly when he comes in."

"Thanks, Lieu," she finally managed.

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and jacket and almost ran through the door. 

When she walked down the hall at Mercy she saw Proctor a few steps ahead.

"Mary, Mary, wait up!"

Proctor turned around and stopped when she saw it was Faith.

"Mary, where's Bosco? They brought him in a little while ago?"

"Yeah, he's in trauma four."

"How is he? Is he gonna be ok?"

"He's still unconscious because he received a blow to his head, he's got two ribs broken and several others severely bruised, some other contusions and lacerations. We'll know more when he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks Mary."

Before the nurse could respond, Faith was already at the other side of the hall, standing in front of Bosco's room. She watched him through the shades on the window before she entered. She felt her heart break seeing him so helpless and vulnerable in his hospital bed. From the distance his peaceful face seemed so young and innocent. The sight reminded her too vividly of his shooting a year ago. Her eyes welled up with tears and she braced herself before entering the room.

She went quietly to his bed and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. He had a big bruise around his left eye. His arms that were lying on top of the covers were bruised and scratched. She stroked his right hand with her fingers. 

She pulled a chair closer and sat down. She took his hand in hers and covered it with her other hand. She wanted to keep him warm and comfortable. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks no matter how hard she fought to hold them back. She knew how he hated it when she cried. But this was too much for her.

"Oh, Bos …" she sobbed loudly and clang to his hand. 

"I'm so scared. Please don't leave me, not again. It almost killed me the last time, please not again. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

She wiped her tears almost angrily. She felt so helpless. She couldn't even comfort him because he couldn't hear her. She couldn't help him. She always thought that she could protect him but she couldn't. She couldn't protect him over a year ago when he got shot in that same hospital and she couldn't protect him now. He was always trying to do good and to help people but instead he always got hurt in the process. And that wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. 

She stroked his hand silently, breathing deeply to calm her sobbing.

"I'm so sorry I never told you how much I care about you. Please give me the chance to do so. I love you, Bos. I want you to know that; I want you to hear me say that. I love you so much …" her voice was drowned in her sobs again. She bent her head over his arm and cried inconsolably. 

She stayed in that same position for another ten minutes before she stood up and walked around the room. She felt exhausted, scared and devastated. And so terribly alone. She suddenly remembered Emily didn't know yet. She had to call her to tell her she'd be late. She returned to the bed and took up her purse to get out the phone when she suddenly saw Bosco move.

She dropped the bag and looked at his peaceful figure attentively. He seemed perfectly restful so she thought she must have imagined it. But then he did move. He opened his eyes.

"Bosco," she sighed afraid of scaring him.

He saw her immediately. He made an effort to smile at her.

"Hey there," his voice was ragged and groggy.

"Don't exert yourself. I'll call the doctor."

Ste stepped outside and informed Proctor that Bosco was awake. When she returned he was still following her with his eyes.

She sat down in the chair and got hold of his hand again. He squeezed her fingers slightly.

"I missed you but I think I was dreaming about you."

She smiled through her tears happily. Even if he were dreaming about Cindy Crawford she couldn't care less as long he as he was all right. 

"I missed you too. I was so scared …" she couldn't go on.

Bosco's face became worried.

"I'm fine, Faith. I feel fine, just some bruises and a concussion probably. I'll go home tomorrow."

She nodded, happy that he felt so well. 

The doctor entered and greeted both of them.

"How are we feeling, officer?"

He repeated what he had just told Faith.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to stay another two days in observation in case of a concussion. And you have two ribs broken and six bruised. We can't do anything about that, we'll just give you something for the pain but you'll have to rest and just let time do the work for you. You won't be able to work the streets for at least four weeks, I'm afraid. You also had some minor lacerations and a bigger one on your right leg, you got twenty stitches there. Otherwise, you should be fine in no time."

"Thank you, doc. I'll be just great."

The doctor nodded and left them alone.

"You won't be able to laugh till you're ribs won't heal." Faith smiled at him.

"So you'll have to make sure you won't try to amuse me by telling me jokes or doing any funny stunts."

He held her hand in his the whole time, drawing little circles on her palm with his thumb. Faith felt his warm and tender skin on her own and it made her feel so alive. 

"So what happened? Lieu said you got hit by a car."

"Yeah, some jagoff didn't see me when I was directing traffic at the scene of an accident. I'd kick his ass if I weren't unconscious. I hope Sully did, though." Faith laughed.

"You weren't protesting much when the doctor said you won't be able to work streets."

"Yeah well," he tried to shrug but the instant pain reminded him of his restrictions.

"I'll manage for a few weeks. This way I'll get to see you more often at the house. I think that'll be a good replacement for the streets. Don't you agree?"

He smiled at her and all she could do was nod because the knot in her throat was getting bigger and bigger. She felt so much love for this man she was sure there were no words that could express it adequately.

"Bos, while you were unconscious …" He looked at her face wondering what thoughts could make her face suddenly so grave. 

"I was talking to you but you couldn't hear me, I guess … I realized when I saw you like this again that, well, that there are some things that you should know. I was afraid that you might … leave me … without hearing me say it. I can't let that happen. I don't want to find out someday that it's too late, that you're gone and that I have never told you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Bos, …" her voice wavered when she started to cry again. 

"Shhhhh, Faith. Don't cry, please. I can't watch you like this." Despite his words of consolation his eyes were teary too. 

Faith lifted her gaze when he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm not gonna leave you, not just yet. I promise. And I love you too. I love you so much, Faith." He finally got it out, he thought relieved. And it was easier than he had thought it would be.

Both their faces were a mixture of tears and happiness. Faith stood up from the chair and leaned close to Bosco's face. She kissed him gently and slowly on the lips.

"Are you sure you still want me with all these bruises?" He gave a small laugh when she pulled away.

"Oh, yes, Bos. I want you just the way you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 6

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 6

It was three weeks since he came home from the hospital. That weekend both kids were with Faith and Bosco offered to take them out. So they went to see a movie in the afternoon and afterwards to McDonald's to get something to eat. When they finished their meals both Emily and Faith went to the bathroom and Bosco and Charlie were left alone at the table. Charlie was playing with the toy he got in his Happy meal when he suddenly said, "Emily says you and my mom are dating."

Bosco nearly choked on his drink before he managed to think of something to say to avoid answering directly. He had no experience with kids. He didn't know how Charlie would feel about him and Faith and he wasn't sure he had the right to discuss this with him in the first place. Charlie was Faith's kid and she should probably be the one to tell him. 

"Emily said that, huh?"

"Yeah." And after a while when he still didn't get the answer he wanted, he repeated the question again.

"So are you?"

Bosco put down his cup though he regretted it immediately because he suddenly didn't know where to put his hands. He was more nervous than his first day at school or his first time with a girl, for that matter. Oh, boy, if he managed to survive this one … then he could survive anything. He thought about how he could easily deal with a dangerous skel but he was terrified of an innocent child. But that was quite normal, he reminded himself, because this was much more important. 

"Would you … would you mind if we did?" he asked him cautiously. 

Charlie looked up from his toy with his big eyes and shrugged.

"No, I guess not. My mom really likes you. And I like you a lot," he said simply.

Bosco slowly let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding back, trying not to draw Charlie's attention to his anxiety.

"Well, I guess then we are dating."

"So, you like my mom?"

"Yeah, I really like your mom. And I like you and Em too, you know."

Charlie nodded again and before Bosco could say anything else he returned his attention back to the remaining French fries on his plate.

"So if you're dating, does that mean I'll get to drive in your car more often?" he raised his eyes again to Bosco.

Bosco couldn't help but laugh. Now he felt relaxed again. This went better than he thought.

"Yeah, you'll get to drive in my car anytime you want, Charlie." He tousled the boy's hair just as Faith and Emily returned. 

"Are you two finished?"

"Yeah, I've had enough," Charlie said as he slipped out of his seat.

Most of the drive home Bosco remained quiet and let the others do the talking. When they reached Faith's building she gave the keys to Emily and sent her and Charlie ahead.

"I'll come right after you."

Charlie stopped by the driver's window and asked, "So you'll soon drive me somewhere?"

"Soon, I promise," Bosco answered.

"What was that all about?" Faith asked when the kids disappeared through the entrance.

"Boys' stuff," Bosco answered with a smirk.

After a moment of silence Faith turned towards Bosco.

"I think I should tell Charlie. I mean, I've talked with Em about us but I haven't said anything to Charlie yet. What do you think?"

"Actually …" Bosco started nervously.

"Charlie and I had a little chat at McDonald's."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Emily obviously told him about us and he asked whether it is true or not. And I told him the truth."

"What did he say?"

"He seemed to be ok with it. He was pretty happy he'll get to ride in this car more often," Bosco smiled releasing the wheel he had been unknowingly gripping since Faith started the conversation. 

"You didn't bribe him with that, did you?" Faith asked warily.

"Faith! I see you have a really nice opinion of me," he said hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just want Charlie to really be ok with us, you know. I don't want him to think that I won't have time for him any longer or something like that. I want him to be happy. The divorce was hard for him."

"I know, Faith. I know. He'll be alright, he's a good kid."

"Thanks, Bos. For talking to him."

She gave him a kiss.

"I'm beginning to think I'm pretty good with kids," Bosco smirked before he took her face in his hands and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately on her warm lips. He lowered his hands when she reached up to his neck to hold him. She felt his palms sliding down her body; she felt their urgency through the fabric of her clothes. They traveled to her back pulling her even closer to him, pushing her breasts against his chest. He disregarded the pain on his ribs, the need to feel her close prevailed. His tongue caressed her lower lip before he started to explore her mouth with full force. Feeling his heat and his hands all over her she knew her kids were the only reason that stopped her from dragging him up to her apartment and into her bed. 

When he finally pulled away he was breathless and his eyes were clouded. 

"Oh, boy. We shouldn't be doing this in the car. Next time I might not be able to stop," he said with a raspy voice trying to steady his breathing.

She sat just as breathless next to him. She only managed a grin when she saw the bulge in his pants.

"What will you be doing when you get home?" she asked innocently after a moment. 

"I'll be thinking about you and then I'll probably need a cool shower," he smiled mischievously. 

"No dirty thoughts, Bos."

"Come on, haven't you tortured me enough?" he exclaimed, faking disappointment. 

She leaned back to him and gave him a soft kiss before she opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet."

Ste stood on the sidewalk and watched him drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 7

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 7

When he thought about it he couldn't think of one reason why they hadn't made love yet. Well, actually that was because there were several reasons. First, when she wanted it he turned her down because he was afraid she'd regret it afterwards; then they agreed to just date for a while to see how things go; when they were pretty sure that being just friends wasn't good enough for them anymore he got hit by a car and ended up in hospital. When he came home his ribs were sore as hell and she was so careful not to even hug him too tightly so she wouldn't cause him pain. He had gone back to work three weeks ago, still working the desk though, but now he felt comfortable enough. He also wasn't so self-conscious anymore because his body was not so severely bruised any longer. He decided it was time.

It was weird in a way, how they never managed to come about doing it. But it also felt right. All his previous relationships started in bed and ended quickly afterwards. With Faith it was different. He wanted it to be special, perfect even. He cared so much about her – hell, he loved her – that he was willing to wait for as long as it took. Well, to a certain limit, that is. He knew she wanted him and now they also admitted their love for each other so there were no more obstacles. 

It felt unusual to have someone in his life he really loved - apart from his ma - because he never had anyone before. But he started to realize lately that he had always felt strongly about Faith. Maybe it hadn't been love from the beginning but he had certainly loved her for the past few years. He just never said it out loud, he never admitted it even to himself. And she never said it, because she couldn't, she was married. He always thought that he didn't have to say things for her to see them and to understand them but now he knew there were certain things you had to say. One of them was saying I love you to the person you loved. And saying it to Faith felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was awkward getting the words out the first time but then they sounded right and true. And he loved saying I love you. To Faith.

She loved Fred. She was in love with Fred when they got married. She was happy. And when the kids came, she loved them, too. When Fred started drinking she didn't stop loving him because of that, she just felt the need to get away from him to secure a better future for her kids. She didn't want them to see what she had to see as a child. 

When she joined the force, she began to love her job, she loved being a cop. She liked working the streets with Bosco. It was … it was her. That was what she became, something outside her family, away from Fred. But that didn't stop her from loving them. Partly, she did it just because she loved them. When Bosco told her to stick with her husband she thought about it. She wanted all the best for them. So she persisted and it paid out. When Fred gave up drinking everything changed to the better. 

When Fred had a heart attack she was devastated, she was so afraid that he was going to leave her; that she would lose him. But Bosco was there to bear the full brunt of her rage and fear. When Emily oded she started to lose her trust in herself as a mother. She was afraid she made too many mistakes when raising her children. She blamed Fred for letting Em go to the park, Bosco had to calm them before they came to blows. 

And then Fred left her all of a sudden. She knew they had problems but they'd always worked it out. She had opportunities to cheat on him but she didn't because she believed in her family and she worked hard to make it work. Fred obviously didn't. He met someone else and left and took Charlie with him. And Bosco got shot. The first couple of days after that were still a blur to her. She didn't want to remember them. She rarely did lately because she was once again happy.

It was funny how the problems between Fred and her started because of Bosco. She could never understand how Fred could be jealous of Bosco. Until now. In hindsight she understood that Fred saw it a lot sooner than she did. She always saw Bosco through the lens of her family. In her mind she always thought of her family as the most important thing in her life and she always tried to do everything right for them. She never saw a man in Bosco, because she already had a man, Fred. She saw him as her best friend, a fellow officer. Only when Fred was gone she actually saw Bosco for the first time for who he really was – a beautiful, strong and warm man. A man that had always been close by, somewhere in the background just waiting for her to call him. She had loved him always, as a friend. She fell in love with him when he was in hospital. 

Knowing that he reciprocated her feelings filled her with emotions she never felt with Fred. Fred was nice, sometimes charming, convenient, reliable to a certain extent, loving towards the mother of his children. Bosco was intense, passionate, totally committed, the man she trusted with her life, the man who made her feel like a beautiful woman. Loving Bosco was totally different from loving Fred or her kids. It was enlivening; it filled her with live energy. And now she decided that just telling him she loved him was not enough, it was time to also show him how she felt. 

He felt as if everyone in the store was staring at him. He couldn't remember when was the last time he came even close to a department with women's underwear. The embarrassment he felt at the moment made him understand exactly why he usually avoided them. He didn't know where to turn or what to do to attract the least attention possible from the other female-only shoppers and the shop assistants. He was afraid he might actually have another of his panic attacks. But finally he caught sight of what he was looking for. 

He decided to buy her a nice nightgown instead of the cliché panties and bra. He now stood in front of a huge shelf with dozens of different models and materials. He realized this was going to be even harder than he imagined.

"You too, huh?" he suddenly heard behind his back. He froze cursing his bad luck at meeting an acquaintance at the most uncalled-for moment, though he didn't recognize the voice. He slowly turned around to face his tormentor. Surprised he realized he didn't know the man.

"What did you say?"

"I meant to say that you too are buying underwear for your wife. I always hate it when I have to do this," said the middle-aged man that was sweating heavily despite the AC in the department.

"You do? Then why are you doing it?" asked Bosco slightly annoyed seeing that it was a total stranger who disturbed him. 

"You know how it is. She keeps nagging and nagging and I have to do something to make her happy for at least a while. She's happy - I'm happy 'cause she leaves me alone. You know," he said and grinned sheepishly.

"No, I don't know," Bosco said and turned back to the shelves, trying to shake off the unwanted company. His luck was on vacation that day though.

"Do you know where longer models are? 'Cause I need the longest possible. You know, you have to cover up the size so you don't have to see too much," the man explained undeterred.

Bosco made a disgusted face at the unattractive details. He took the chance and waved to the other end of the long shelf.

"I think they're at that end."

"Great, thanks for help. Well, I hope your wife'll be satisfied," he nodded at Bosco, smoothing his slimy hair. When Bosco didn't respond he turned and walked in the pointed direction.

"Jagoff," Bosco murmured under his breath but then smiled when he thought about how he didn't feel bothered by the use of the word wife. Actually, it sounded pretty nice and he became uncommonly tingly inside thinking about it.

"Can I help you, sir?" He almost jumped at the voice.

A lovely young woman was smiling at him and waiting for him to answer.

"Ehm, I was looking for a nightgown for my … girlfriend. I see you've got quite a selection."

"Hard to decide, isn't it? Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Well, I don't know. How do you choose this kind of things?" He shrugged, a bit lost.

"Let's see. Tell me what your girlfriend is like and we might find something just right for her."

"She's … she's …"

What is Faith like? How do you explain to a stranger what Faith is like? You simply have to know her, you can't describe her in a couple of words.

"She's a beautiful, classy lady, very nice …"

"I see. I take it she's a mature woman?" the assistant flashed him a smile.

"Mature woman? My ma is a mature woman. Faith's just … Well, she has two kids but she looks young," he said nervously. 

The girl smiled reassuringly at him. Now she probably thinks I'm seeing a middle-aged hag and I'm trying to make an impression she's a beautiful and fashionable woman, Bosco thought. 

"We have some very nice and elegant pieces. Let me show them to you."

After she had laid half of the shelf in front of him she started to show him different pieces. But as soon as he noticed a lace-trimmed nighty in anthracitic color, he decided. That was pure Faith. It was made of silk and it reached down to mid thighs. He took it, thanked the girl and went towards the cash desk when he suddenly heard the annoying voice behind his back.

"Sir, where did you say …"

"Do I look like a shop assistant to you, jagoff?"

The man was shocked at the sharp response he got and confusedly started turning around to find a shop assistant. 

Faith entered Bosco's apartment when he opened the door for her. They went out to diner and ice cream after that. When she sat down on the couch she saw on the VCR clock it was past eleven. 

Bosco sat down next to her.

"You wanna drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

"I've got something for you," he said suddenly and got a nicely wrapped box from under the coffee table. She looked at him surprised.

"I hope you'll like it," he said simply when he handed the box to Faith. 

She opened it expectantly and took out the nighty.

"Oh, it's beautiful. So very nice of you to buy me a present. I really like it." She was turning it around in her hands and checking out the laces and the silky material. Then she pressed it to her chest and slightly blushed when she said, "I should probably try it on."

Bosco laughed and pointed to the bedroom.

"You have to try it on, I was waiting for this the whole evening."

Faith felt weird undressing herself in Bosco's bedroom but she couldn't deny that she also had a pleasant feeling of anticipation. She took a deep breath for courage before removing all of her underwear and then donning the new nighty. She returned to the living room barefoot, covered only by the shiny silk. 

Bosco's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Wow," was all he managed before he got up and walked towards her.

"Turn around." She did.

"You look like you just came from someone's dreams."

"Yours, I hope," she answered with a gentle smile.

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, mine," he murmured to her lips before kissing her. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt under his fingers on the small of her back that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the nighty.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 8

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 8

Faith was finishing off for that day. It was late already but she didn't worry since Emily was at Fred's. She put the last files on top of the stack on her table and took up her purse and cardigan. She wished Lieu good night when she passed him at the front desk and stepped out on the street.

She turned towards the train station but then she stopped in her tracks. She remembered hearing Bosco saying to Sully that he will go to Hagerty's after work. If she hurried she might even catch him there. She'd love to have a drink with him, talk for a while and then he might even come to her place for the night. She smiled at the sweet prospect. 

She walked down the sidewalk towards the bar. She was fishing for her cell in her purse to check if anyone called. When she lifted her head she scanned the bar through the window to see if there was a crowd. It was late and there weren't many inside. Just as she wanted to return her gaze back to her phone an unusual sight caught her attention. 

Two people sat at the table right next to the window. She recognized one immediately. She would've recognized him anywhere. Her eyes then darted to the figure opposite him. It was Cruz. She had to look one more time to make sure she wasn't mistaken. It was none other than Maritza Cruz. That bitch! Bosco was holding her hand on the table, smiling at her and she was smiling back. 

The image just didn't make sense at first but then it finally sank in. She felt a sudden urge to storm into the bar and strangle her. It wasn't enough that she had shot her, now she was after her man! Faith took in a deep breath and made a step towards the door but then thought better of it. Why should she give them the pleasure of seeing her make a fool of herself in front of the whole bar? They didn't deserve that much.

So she just stood outside the window and watched them talk and smile. She was watching her happiness melting away in front of her eyes. How could he do something like that to her? He told her he loved her. And now he was with Cruz of all people. She trusted him and he betrayed her, he didn't even have the guts to tell her it was over. He went straight from her to another woman. She realized then that her cheeks were wet with tears. She wiped them furiously and turned away, decided not to torture herself anymore with the painful sight.

She almost ran all the way to her apartment, thanking quietly that Emily was not home. She needed peace and solitude and time to think things over. She fell down on her couch not even bothering to turn on the lights. She sat there while hot tears were streaming down her face not showing even half the pain she felt inside. She covered her face with her palms, bending forward when she started to sob vigorously.

It was all over. Just when she thought they could finally be happy together, it was all over. God, she hated herself for being so stupid as to believe him! She should've known. It wasn't meant to be. She lifted her head a spark of hope rising inside of her. He never lied to her, maybe he had a reason … oh, yes he did lie. When it came to Cruz he always lied. Remember Faith? He lied to you before, when he was with her … Besides, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. You don't do that with a woman you supposedly hate. You do that with a woman you love! Me, Bosco, it's me you love. Isn't that what you said?

She cried and just sat there. It could've been an hour or more before she stood up and went to the bathroom.

When she woke up in the morning after what it seemed only a very short slumber she felt terribly. The instant she opened her eyes everything came back to her. The scene in the bar was as vividly painted in front of her eyes as if it were happening right there and then.

She sighed, willed the memories out of her head and went to the bathroom to clear her head with cold water. 

When she drank coffee at her table she thought about it. The main problem was that she would see both of them at work that day, much too soon for her to decide what she should do. She needed more time. She needed to alleviate the pain first, otherwise she won't be able to talk to him calmly. How would she ever look into his dark eyes again without the heart-breaking thought that she possessed those eyes only for the briefest of moments? How would she not feel pain whenever she saw his face, his hands touching Cruz instead of her?

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again. She had to stop thinking about it, she needed to be at work in an hour. Her eyes were already bloodshot and puffy from all the crying from last night. 

She obviously ran out of luck, Faith thought when she entered the station. She ran right into Bosco. He was smiling at her and he greeted her warmly making it all the harder for her not to fall into his embrace right then and there.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in what seems days. I miss you. Will I get to see you tonight?" he spoke quietly so that the others wouldn't hear them. 

"I don't know, Bosco. I'm in a hurry. I'll get back to you later." Her eyes looked at him showing an emotion he couldn't recognize at first. Was it remorse? Sadness?

His face fell at her response. She seemed … reluctant to talk to him, to say the least. She must've had a really bad day or something was terribly wrong, Bosco thought.

"Faith, is something wrong?" he asked concerned the next day when they met at the front desk.

Her answer was too hesitant for him not to notice that something definitely wasn't quite right.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just busy. We'll talk some other time." She turned and left. He grabbed her hand.

"Faith?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and just as he was about to ask her what happened, Sully yelled from the stairs,

"Hey, Bosco, we've gotta roll. Hey, Faith."

Faith nodded to Sully and then left. Bosco stood there stunned and watched her form retreat. 

He didn't understand. She was avoiding him. Yesterday he thought she was just in a hurry when she just couldn't find five minutes to talk to him. But after she didn't even answer his phone calls this morning he was certain. She was avoiding him. Has she changed her mind? Could it be that she realized that she didn't love him after all? He couldn't believe it. She wasn't like that, she would've never said it if she didn't mean it. Or was he wrong? His heart twisted at the thought. 

He was thinking about it for the better part of the day. He was trying to recall whether she had ever shown doubt about them, whether she had ever said something that would show she regretted it. He couldn't think of anything.

When he left the station after his shift he decided he would talk to her. He couldn't let it end like that. It was too important, it meant too much to him to let her go just like that. When he started the car and drove out of the parking lot he remembered the time they went to the park with Emily and how they played like kids in the snow. He saw Faith's bright face in front of his eyes, smiling, her cheeks flushed from the cold and the exertion, her hair was disheveled but shining like gold. He felt her hands on him, caressing him and then she blushed when she realized what she was doing. He held her hand that day when they were walking and he was embarrassed like a teenager when Emily saw them. 

When he looked in the rearview mirror he realized he was smiling but then his thoughts returned back to present time and he hit the wheel in frustration. She couldn't just leave him. She couldn't show him heaven on Earth first and then push him back to the hell his life was before they admitted their feelings for each other. He told her he loved her and she said it back. They were so good together. What went wrong? What did he do to deserve this? Didn't he have the right to be happy? Just once? All he ever wanted was for a woman to love him because of whom he was. And a chance to show her he loved her too. And now even that was slipping between his fingers like sand. Was he asking for too much?

He didn't realize he was already in front of her building.

When she heard a knock on her door she knew immediately who it was. She was tempted to pretend she wasn't home but she knew he wouldn't leave.

"Bosco, what are you doing here? It's late."

"I know but I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not in a mood."

He wasn't in a mood either, so he pushed her slightly to the side and went past her into the room.

He threw his jacket down on the couch. He became familiar with the apartment lately; he spent many nights there. Happy nights. His face became grave with apprehension when he turned to face her.

"Faith, what's wrong? And don't tell me you're busy and we'll talk later. I wanna talk now."

The words came harsher than he intended but it was hard for him to control his emotions.

"Bos … I just need some time before I figure out what to do," she said, avoiding the painful topic.

"Figure out what, Faith? What happened? You don't love me anymore? How could you change your mind so fast? I mean, we were so happy three days ago, everything was fine … Why aren't we happy now?"

His eyes were a dark blue, a tinge of sadness and despondence desperately trying to hide behind them.

"I didn't stop loving you," she said forcefully and then her voice broke when she whispered, "I wish I could."

Bosco's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"What? W-why?"

He stepped closer to her but she retreated towards the wall. He reached out to her with his arm but his gesture didn't receive an answer. His eyes were frantically scanning her face for a hint as to what she meant by her words. Besides the deep sadness he couldn't read anything from her expression. He didn't understand. She seemed hurt like he did something to her but it was her that was hurting him. She wished she could stop loving him. How could she say that? How could she – wish - that?

"I saw you and Cruz," she said very slowly in a matter-of-fact voice.

He frowned, trying to remember and than his face fell when he did. When she saw his reaction, she continued.

"Do you still want to have this talk?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I do. More than before, actually."

Slightly surprised she raised her eyes to his. His face seemed a lot more relaxed than before, like suddenly everything was ok. She was confused.

"Let's sit down and I will explain everything."

He took her hand but she pulled away.

"I doubt there's anything to explain. I know what I saw."

"I'm not saying you didn't see right. But it wasn't what you think it was."

"Do you men have that sentence programmed into your minds? Because each and everyone of you uses it at one point in your lives."

"Faith, there's no need to be sarcastic, ok? Trust me, Faith. You've got to trust me on this one."

"Oh, I've trusted you before when it came to Cruz and you lied to me then. Why would it be any different now?"

After a moment of hesitation, he said,

"I'm different. And Ritza is too."

"Ritza, huh?" She nodded as if trying to say: I knew it.

"No, don't do this to me … Please just listen. Please," he begged.

He took her silence as an indication to go on.

"I went to Haggerty's with Sul. I had a couple of bears and he had a soda and then he left. Cruz came in just as I was leaving. She wanted to talk." He paused when he saw Faith roll her eyes.

"The guy that ran into me two months ago at the intersection, remember?"

She nodded.

"Well, he didn't overlook my sign for him to stop, he was trying to escape. He was a drug dealer Cruz and Santiago were after and when he saw cops he freaked, he stepped on the gas and ran into me. Cruz told me that night that they had gotten him and that they seized his car and were looking for evidence to charge him with a hit and run, too."

"And why exactly were you holding her hand when she told you this? You were probably grateful to her … but that grateful?" she interrupted him with her hand raised and a skeptic look on her face.

"Wait, just wait till I finish."

He looked her in the eyes and kept silent for a minute. He couldn't believe that the Cruz thing came back and haunted him again. It was bad enough when it happened with Faith getting shot, when he thought he would lose her …

"That wasn't all. We talked some other stuff and then she told me she was sick."

Faith's eyes widened.

"Like really sick, you know. She has leukemia and she has just begun her treatment. I … I felt sorry for her, Faith. I mean, I know you hate her guts and we're not friends either, but … She did change a bit. And we seem to get along now. I know it's hard for you to understand that after what happened in the past. I haven't forgiven her and I haven't forgiven myself for what I did either, but I think … I mean, I don't hate her anymore but I'm not cheating on you with her. I swear, Faith."

Faith was staring at him. His words were slowly sinking in, filling her chest with hope.

"I hope you're not mad at me," he breathed.

She shook her head, she couldn't be mad at him. She understood.

"Trust me, Faith. I would've never done anything to hurt you deliberately. You've got to know that. You're my life, you're all I've got."

He took her hands into his, looking intently at her.

She nodded slightly, tears rolling down her face.

"I know that, Bos."

He pulled her to his embrace, holding her close to his heart.

"I guess I was just afraid …" she whispered to his neck.

"There's no need to be afraid, I'll always be here for you. I love you."

When she stepped back to look into his eyes, she said,

"But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, you won't do it behind my back. I'll let you go freely if you'll want to go, just promise me - you'll tell me if you fall in love with someone else. I need to know."

Her eyes were begging for something she shouldn't even think about, Bosco thought.

"There'll be no need for that, Faith. No need at all," he said tenderly when he pulled her back into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Into the Heart, chapter 9

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Third Watch except for the idea for this story; the title is taken from one of the U2 songs

Rating: general audience

Chapter 9

She never thought he could be romantic. But she loved discovering this new side to him. She was surprised but also very excited when he told her to 'slip into something dressy' and when he said they needed to leave early in the afternoon, so they'd arrive on time. She had no idea where he was taking her. But she liked surprises so she didn't push him when he refused to disclose the secret.

She wore a midnight blue ankle-length dress with asymmetric straps. She tied her hair up and put on her make up. Emily was in the kitchen with her while she was waiting for him to come and get her. Even Emily was excited about it. And when they heard the knock on the door they both jumped but Emily was the one that opened the door.

"Hey, Bosco. You look … nice."

He smirked at her.

"I always look nice."

When she made a face he asked faking surprise, "Don't I?"

But he turned serious when he saw Faith in the hallway. He checked her from head to toe and the look in his eyes told more then words ever could. 

"You are stunning, Faith," he whispered when he stepped closer and kissed her. He moved to her almost as if taking care not to crease her dress. She couldn't care less about her dress as long as he was there.

"You're handsome too." They stood for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Ready?"

She nodded and accepted his hand.

"Em, be good and don't forget to lock after you leave."

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'll be fine till dad gets here."

She kissed Faith and pushed her towards the door.

"And don't forget …"

"Just go, mom. Have fun, ok?"

Bosco laughed at Faith's anxiety. She was behaving like she was leaving for two weeks not for a night.

"Come on, Faith. She'll be fine. She'll only be alone for a couple of hours. Besides, she's a big girl," he comforted her when she wanted to return from the elevator to give her one last advice.

The journey was pretty long but Faith enjoyed watching the last rays of sun diving behind the horizon in the west. When they stopped it was already dusk. 

"Faith, would you mind if I blindfolded you? It'll be more of a surprise if you don't see where we're going till we get there."

"No, I don't mind. I love surprises." She felt excited as a child.

He took a silk scarf out of his pocket and tied it around her eyes.

"Ok, now you've got to trust me. I'll lead you slowly. We've got like a ten-minute walk. Can you manage?"

"Sure, I trust you, Bos. Never doubt that," she added referring to much more than just the walk in question.

He led her slowly and carefully so she wouldn't trip. He took her arms when he led her down a flight of stairs. She felt warm breeze on her skin but the air was not stuffy as in the city. She smelled the sea and she heard seagulls cry above their heads. She already liked this place even before she saw it.

"This is it," he said when they stopped and he took the blindfold away.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. She was staring at the beach and the ocean beyond it, at the laid table in front of them and the inn behind them when she turned around.

"Bosco …"

She was speechless. She didn't expect him to go to this length just to make her happy.

"You shouldn't have."

"Oh, yes I should. Anything for you, Faith."

"But how did … is this just for us?"

"Well, actually they have other guests in the inn, but they agreed to prepare a very romantic dinner just for us. That's why they brought a table out here, prepared the candles, flowers and all the rest. I hope you like it," he said hopefully.

"Like it? Bos, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. It's beautiful. I've never had dinner on a beach before."

"Well, then, shall we?" He took her hand and led her to the table and pulled a chair out for her.

She could hardly remember later what they ate or drank all she knew was that everything was delicious. But she could remember Bosco sitting across from her in his dark suit and blue tie and his eyes that never for a minute left her face. She remembered how he held her hand on the table, drew circles on her palm with his thumb, caressed her wrist with his fingers, asked her if she was feeling all right. She remembered him worrying about her being cold as the night air descended on the beach. 

Of course she wasn't cold, she couldn't be cold in his presence. She felt almost overwhelmed with her feelings for him. She kept asking herself how come she needed thirteen years to see him clearly. She must have been blind. But the last six months definitely opened her eyes.

"Are you up for a dessert?"

"Oh, I'm so full. I don't think I can manage just yet."

"You wanna go for a walk, we can return later for the dessert."

She nodded happily and stood up. She took off her shoes and then followed Bosco down to the beach. She took his hand and walked slowly by his side. The sand was getting cold on the surface, but it was still very pleasant to walk on. She observed the lights along the beach and the white foam on the waves' crests when they rolled in towards the beach. They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Faith, are you happy?" Bosco asked her all of a sudden.

She turned towards him and stopped.

"Of course I am, Bos. Why?"

"Just asking cause I want you to be really happy, you know. With me, I mean."

He touched her cheek with his palm. She covered his hand with her own.

"Bos, I'm more than happy. Not just with you but because of you. You've made me whole again. I love you, Bos, and nothing could make me happier than having the opportunity to tell you that every day."

He stepped closer to her and raised his other hand to her face too. He stood there looking in her eyes, knowing this was for life. There was nothing he could do about it. He was taken by the wave and he drifted along; he could never fight this force. Nor did he want to. 

He pressed his lips against hers, lightly at first, at the same time trailing a path with his fingers across her cheek to her ear and then down towards her neck and collarbone. When he deepened the kiss he pressed his hand on her back to bring her closer to him. She lost sense of everything surrounding them, all she felt was him next to her. 

He stepped away slightly to look at her. She was all dizzy and the wine she drank was hardly the reason for it. 

She looked at him surprised when he went down on his knees in the sand. He caught her hand in his and looked up at her astonished face.

"Ok, I'm nervous and I'll most probably sound very awkward but bear with me for a minute here," he said before taking deep breath and continuing. 

"Faith, I've never been very comfortable declaring love to anyone. I was always afraid that saying I love you to someone meant obligations and bonds, loss of freedom, you know. But since I admitted to you how much I love you I've come to realize there isn't anything I'd want more than to strengthen these bonds to you. I love you, Faith, more than I ever thought possible. I'm surprised at myself because I never thought I was capable of so strong feelings. And I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for you. So I wanna thank you for giving me what I needed and for giving me a chance to be with such a beautiful and special woman as you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and I'm afraid even that won't give me enough time to show you what you truly mean to me." He made a pause at that and reached into his pocket. 

Faith felt her knees go weak listening to his words but she was totally stunned when she saw the ring in his hand just slightly more shiny than his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Faith?"

She couldn't stand up without his support any longer. She fell down on her knees. She could hardly see him through her tears. She cupped his face with her hands.

"Yes, Bos, yes, yes I will."

She kissed him and he felt her salty tears on her skin. When she finally allowed him to breathe he remembered he still held the ring in his hand. He moved to put it on her finger. She watched him put it on then lifted her hand to observe the ring closer. 

"It's beautiful …"

"I've got to admit ma helped me chose it," he said quietly.

"Really? Then I've got to thank her, you couldn't have chosen better."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you wouldn't like something too flashy, so I decided for this one."

"Bos, it's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you."

He pulled her into his embrace and they sat there in the sand in each other's arms till they finally noticed it had gotten cold.

two months later 

She was walking towards his apartment. He probably wasn't awake yet but this couldn't wait. They needed to talk, she had to tell him because she was so full of mixed emotions she thought she was going to explode if she was forced to keep it inside for just a little longer. This was all so unexpected. She didn't know what kind of a reaction to expect from Bosco because they'd never discussed it. Not that he wouldn't be happy about it but he would probably be a bit afraid and anxious. She knew she was, even though she knew what all this meant. She had experience with it but it was still new. You never really get used to it. It's always new and exciting but also stressful and demanding a lot of responsibility. And a willingness to change your life thoroughly. They haven't set the date for the wedding yet so this was all a bit unexpected.

She knocked on his door. After she knocked the second time she heard him yell 'I'm coming' from his bedroom.

His sleepy eyes lit up instantly when he saw her.

"Hey, love, I didn't expect you this early."

He pulled her in with him and kissed her passionately.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's nine. I'm sorry I woke you up but I really needed to see you."

Faith felt uncommonly nervous. She thought of a hundred ways of how to break the news to him but all that was left to her now was praying that he'd be happy. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly when he saw her fidgeting with her bag.

"No, not really. But I do have something … well, to give you."

"You have something to give me? So why are you so nervous about it? You wanna return the engagement ring?" he joked.

"No," she smiled. "Can you make some coffee? I haven't had one yet this morning."

"Coffee'll only make you more nervous. But if that's what you want …" he added when he saw her determined expression. 

"Go sit down and I'll be right there with you."

She only waited for five minutes when he came to the living room with two mugs of steaming black liquid.

He sat on the couch next to her and put his hand over her shoulders. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt and boxers. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, besides that was the only thing that could calm her down.

"So, shoot," he said when she pulled away.

She looked him in the eyes and what she saw there made her smile happily. She realized she had no reason to be afraid. Everything was going to be just wonderful.

"I've got this for you," she said as she gave him a package from her bag. She looked at him expectantly when he returned her look surprised.

"I don't have a birthday. What is this?"

"Just open it."

He smiled as he tugged at the ribbon and then removed the paper. He opened the box and stared at the contents with a shocked expression on his face.

"What …"

He needed a moment for the image to sink into his still sleepy brain before he actually captured the sight of a baby bottle and a can of baby powder.

"Is this … Well, … What you, we … Are you pregnant?" he finally managed to get out from his befuddled mind.

She just nodded and smiled at his confusion.

He let the box slip from his hands to the couch all the time looking her in the eyes. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, almost too tightly.

"We're gonna have a baby," he whispered several times to her hair. Faith's eyes welled up with tears of happiness when she clung to Bosco, sniffing to his neck. When he pulled away just enough to look at her face she saw his eyes were teary too. And through his tears she still managed to see his love for her and his happiness at the news.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he said it in a way that sounded almost as a question.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then on her cheek right where a tear rolled down and then he pulled her again into his embrace. The two coffees remained untouched on the table. 

FIN


End file.
